A Pirate and Spoiled Arrogant Prince
by ShikiTeito
Summary: Kwon Jiyong adalah seorang Pemuda Bajak Laut yang di buang ke laut hingga mencapai sebuah negara di mana seorang Pangeran bernama Choi Seunghyun menemukannya di pesisir pantai. Pertemuan singkat yang sepertinya, membuat keduanya saling jatuh cinta. My New TOPGD Two shoot! Two of Two. M for save, Implisit.
1. Chapter 1

A Pirate and Spoiled Arrogant Prince

* * *

.

Kwon Jiyong adalah seorang Pemuda Bajak Laut yang di buang ke laut hingga mencapai sebuah negara di mana seorang Pangeran bernama Choi Seunghyun menemukannya di pesisir pantai. Pertemuan singkat yang sepertinya, membuat keduanya saling jatuh cinta.

.

* * *

Pair : Choi Seunghyun x Kwon Jiyong (TOP x GD)

Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Romance

Rate : M for safe (_implisit_)

Length : One of Two

Disclaimer : TOP, and GD hanya milik Tuhan, mereka, keluarga dan agensi tempat bernaung. Dan beberapa Cameo yang saya sertakan. Saya hanya meminjam nama untuk cerita ini.

Warning : quick built relationship, OOC, Implisit, bahasa aneh dan sok baku.

* * *

.

~_Enjoy_~

.

* * *

"Hei, nak… cobalah kau untuk bersenang-senang sedikit. Sejak naik ke kapal ini kau sama sekali tak bersenang-senang dengan awak kapal lainnya 'kan?" sebuah ajakan dari seorang Pria dengan pakaian yang agak kumal, namun wajah Pria tersebut sangat lembut pada Pemuda yang tengah duduk sendiri di badan kapal.

Pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya, tersenyum sekilas dan mengangkat tinggi gelas bir yang ia bawa. "Paman saja, aku sedang tak ingin bersenang-senang saat ini." Pemuda itu tersenyum dan melihat sang Pria paruh baya tersenyum.

"_Well_, kau tak akan rugi sekali-sekali bersenang-senang." Pria itu tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Pemuda tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Paman. Akan ku ingat." ucapan terakhir pemuda itu. Membuat Pria tersebut berjalan meninggalkannya, kembali mengikuti pesta yang sedang di rayakan.

Malam itu terlihat cerah, pemandangan gelap dengan cahaya bulan dan beberapa bintang di langit. Deburan ombak cukup terasa saat gumpalan air itu menerjang tubuh kapal, membuat kapal yang ia tumpangi bergerak mengikuti ombak-ombak yang bersahutan.

Pemuda itu meminum birnya, menenggak hingga habis. "Aku mulai bosan dan mengantuk…" ucap pelan pemuda itu, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi kerumunan–memasuki badan kapal.

.

"Lagi-lagi anak itu tak pernah mau membaur dengan awak kapal…" seorang Pria paruh baya lain menghela nafasnya melihat pemuda itu memasuki badan kapal.

"Sudahlah Jae, dia mungkin tak ingin di ganggu sekarang…" ucap Pria lainnya yang baru saja berhenti setelah mengobrol sekilas dengan pemuda yang saat ini di bicarakan.

Jaejoong, nama pria yang lain. Pria itu menenggak birnya hingga setengah, membasuh tenggorokkannya yang terasa kering akibat bir yang ia konsumsi. "Tapi Yun, dia terlihat menarik diri dari kita. Bisa-bisa awak kapal yang lain tak suka padanya."

Pria paruh baya lain bernama Yunho itu tersenyum, menepuk pundak Jaejoong lembut dan meremasnya dengan gerakan pijat. "Tenanglah, Jiyong pasti akan di terima di sini. Ia Pria yang unik dan memiliki Kharisma tersendiri."

.

.

* * *

Jiyong, atau Kwon Jiyong, nama pemuda itu. Tengah menyamankan dirinya di bagian ujung kapal. Memperhatikan betapa luasnya samudra yang berada di hadapannya. Jika bukan karena orang tuanya yang telah tiada, mungkin ia tak akan bisa menikmati tempat indah ini. Berlian biru yang terhampar indah di matanya terlihat berkilau seiring matahari yang meninggi.

"_Well_, nak... sedang bersantai?" tanya Yunho dengan ramah dan mendudukkan dirinya.

Kali ini pakaian Yunho tak terlihat sekumal kemarin. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian lengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana panjang hitam yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya. Jangan lupa _long boots_ berwarna coklat tua dan topi pelaut berwarna hitam di kepalanya.

_Well_, jika kalian mengira Yunho hanyalah awak kapal biasa, kalian salah. Ia adalah kapten dari kapal ini. Kapal yang cukup besar dan dapat menampung tiga ratus awaknya.

Jiyong melirik pada Yunho, ia mengangguk dan kemudian sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar Yunho dapat duduk dengan nyaman di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau tak merasa dingin di tempat ini sepagi ini?" tanya Yunho mengusap kedua tangannya satu sama lain, mencoba untuk menghangatkan diri.

Jiyong menggeleng, "Di sini terasa nyaman." ucapnya.

Yunho terkekeh mendengar penuturan Jiyong, "Jadi, kau merasa di dalam kapal tak terasa nyaman?" ucapnya berusaha bertanya. Mungkin saja jika Jiyong berkata kapalnya terlalu _Old Fashion_, ia bisa merubahnya sedikit. _Well_, walau ia tak yakin dengan perubahan yang tengah ia pikirkan.

Pemuda itu menggeleng, sepertinya tak membenarkan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Yunho, atau malah pikirannya untuk mengubah nama '_**Old Fashion**_' itu? "Aku tak berpikir di dalam tak nyaman. Hanya saja, aku ingin mengganti suasanaku..."

Yunho mengangguk, "_Well_, nak—"

"Kapten! Ada kapal Bajak Laut di arah jam 3!" ucap seorang awak dari menara pengintai. Pria itu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk dapat melihat sang Kapten.

Yunho segera berdiri, Jiyong yang mendengarpun ikut berdiri. Ia juga dapat melihat seluruh awak kapal itu tengah bersiap-siap, entah untuk apa. Apa kah Bajak Laut harus di waspadai seperti itu?

"Persiapkan senjata kalian, sebagian siapkan meriam. Kita akan menyambut kapal Bajak Laut itu!" titah Yunho yang dengan segera di laksanakan oleh awak kapalnya. Pria itu kemudian menoleh ke belakang, "Nak, masuklah kedalam. Tempat ini akan menjadi medan perang. Jika aku menyuruhmu untuk meninggalkan kapal ini, bawalah serta Jaejoong bersamamu." Pria itu mendorong Jiyong.

Belum sempat Jiyong memproses apa yang di katakan oleh Yunho, Pria itu telah mendorongnya masuk kedalam bagian kapal dan menguncinya. Tak terima dengan titah sang Kapten, Jiyong mencoba membuka pintu itu, namun nihil. Terkunci.

Setelah itu ia hanya bisa mendengar suara meriam yang di luncurkan beserta dentingan besi. Suara teriakan juga tak ayal menjadi melodi di tengah pertempuran itu. Jiyong kalut, ia ingin membantu tetapi ia tak bisa, pintu itu. Hanya pintu itu yang menjadi penghalangnya.

"Jangan!" sebuah suara terdengar di belakangnya saat ia akan memulai mendobrak pintu yang menghalanginya. Jiyong menoleh, ia melihat Jaejoong dengan wajah setengah menangisnya. "Kemari!" Pria itu mencengkram tangannya, menyeretnya menuju buritan yang sebenarnya jarang ia kunjungi.

"Tidak! Tolong lepaskan! Aku ingin membantu mereka!" ucap Jiyong menolak cengkraman tangan itu.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, kapal ini akan hancur. Kau harus pergi dari sini!" ucap Pria itu semakin mencengkram tangan Jiyong. Terus menyeretnya menuju sebuah pintu belakang rahasia untuk keluar dari kapal.

"Tidak, aku tak akan pergi! Lepaskan!" Jiyong meronta, ia memohon, namun Jaejoong tak mendengar. Pria itu terus menyeret Jiyong hingga pintu keluar, mendorong Pemuda itu keluar dari kapal. Tercebur ke lautan. Dan setelah itu, hanya bunyi ledakan yang terakhir kali ia dengar dan deburan ombak yang mengayun tubuhnya. Ia tak sadarkan diri, ia terlalu pusing, sepertinya ia terbentur saat bunyi ledakan itu terdengar.

.

.

* * *

"Pangeran Seunghyun, saya harap anda menghadiri pesta pertunangan anda ini. Mau orang itu seseorang yang tak anda sukai sekalipun." suara memohon itu tak mengubah sikap Pemuda bernama Choi Seunghyun sedikitpun.

Pemuda dengan postur tegap dengan pakaian putih panjang mengikuti tinggi tubuh Pemuda itu. Rambut hitamnya ia biarkan sedikit panjang dengan hiasan kepala yang bersinggah menghiasi puncak kepalanya.

Pemuda bernama Seunghyun itu tengah bersantai di temani beberapa selir di belakangnya yang dengan setia mengipaskan sebuah kipas raksasa yang terbuat dari bulu merak yang sangat indah. Salah satu selir itu tengah duduk di dekat Seunghyun untuk menyuapi Pemuda itu dengan sebuah anggur merah segar yang terlihat manis.

Mengunyah anggur yang berada di mulutnya, kemudian ia berucap, "Kau berisik Daesung. Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakannya padamu, jika aku tak tertarik!" ucapnya dengan menatap tajam Daesung, Pemuda yang sepertinya ditugaskan sebagai pelayan Seunghyun yang mengatur jadwalnya.

"Pangeran Seunghyun... sekali saja, setelah itu anda boleh menolak pertunangan itu dan melakukan apapun sesuka anda..." ucapnya mencoba memelas. Wajahnya memang memelas, dan itu cukup menguntungkan.

Seunghyun mengernyitkan dahinya, mencerna apa yang di katakan oleh Daesung barusan. 'Jika aku datang kemudian menolak aku bisa bebas. Tetapi jika aku datang, orang yang akan di tunangkan denganku itu pasti akan menempel dan membuatku kesal...' batin Seunghyun mencoba membuat kronologi yang akan terjadi nanti di pesta.

'Tetapi, jika aku tak datang. Orang yang akan di tunangkan denganku ini akan terus meminta bertunangan denganku, itu cukup merepotkan juga. Jadi...' Seunghyun terus berpikir, mencoba membuat kronologi yang akan menguntungkannya.

"Pangeran Seunghyun..." Daesung meminta, memohon dengan sangat di hadapan sang Pangeran.

Dengan terpaksa Seunghyun menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti pesta itu. Tapi, ingat. Jika aku menolaknya, tidak ada lagi yang namanya pesta pertunangan seperti ini!" ucapnya menuntut. Mungkin saja jika Daesung akan meraung-raung seperti ini lagi, ingatkan dia untuk memotong lidah Pemuda bermata sipit itu.

Wajah Daesung terlihat sangat senang, terlihat cerah dan kerutan-kerutan serta keriput yang di sebabkan oleh Seunghyun seperti menghilang entah kemana. _Well_, dia cukup stress mengurus Pemuda manja penuh dengan keinginan seperti Seunghyun ini.

Boleh saja Seunghyun lebih tua darinya, tetapi sikapnya sungguh kekanakan. Mungkin jika di ibaratkan, arwah bocah 5 tahun terperangkap dalam tubuh Seunghyun.

Boleh saja Pemuda itu memiliki tatapan tajam, tetapi manjanya minta ampun. Jalan sedikit saja ia sudah mengeluh, makanan yang tidak ia sukai selalu ia sisakan, bahkan ia akan dengan senang hati membolos kelas privatnya hanya untuk sebuah film anak-anak yang bernama kartun.

'Kenapa aku memiliki majikan penuh dengan keanehan seperti dirinya? Jika ia bukan anak Raja, mungkin sudah ku patahkan tulangnya...' batin Daesung terlihat gemas.

Dengan sebuah senyum palsu–dia sebenarnya sedikit kesal dengan Pangeran seenak jidatnya ini–, Daesung segera menepukkan kedua tangannya. Beberapa orang pembantunya terlihat berdatangan membawa pakaian atau menggiring Seunghyun menuju kamar mandi yang, mungkin kalian tak percaya, atau percayalah. Sebuah kamar mandi saja tempat itu bisa seluas sebuah rumah minimalis.

Seunghyun menatap dengan datar apa yang tengah di lakukan pembantunya itu, membersihkan punggung maupun tubuhnya di lakukan mereka. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat bosan dengan rutinitasnya. Dalam hidupnya hanya ada 3, Pesta, Belajar dan Mengurus Negara.

_Well_, sebenarnya ia merasa sangat sial, kenapa ia harus lahir di keluarga kerajaan seperti ini? Sebenarnya ia sangat iri dengan orang-orang yang tak seberuntung dirinya, mereka bisa pergi kemanapun tanpa harus pengawalan. Mereka bisa melakukan apapun yang mereka mau tanpa pengawasan. Mereka bisa bersikap apapun tanpa ada orang yang akan memarahi.

Ia sangat iri dengan hal itu, cita-citanya ketika kecil adalah menjadi seorang seniman yang dapat mengelilingi dunia. _Well_, ia tahu itu haya bunga tidur yang bernamakan mimpi. Mimpi seorang anak kecil.

Seunghyun berdiri, membiarkan para pembantunya membantunya mengenakan pakaian resminya. Sebuah terusan panjang berwarna putih terbuat dari kain sutra pilihan yang di tenun dengan sangat apik dan memiliki ornamen berwarna emas yang ikut memperindah pakaian itu. Tak lupa penutup kepala berwarna senada terhias dengan berbagai hiasan berwarna hitam.

Sebuah pekikan senang terdengar dari salah satu pembantu Wanita di tempat itu. Sepertinya ia sangat menyukai dandanan yang ia berikan kepada sang Pangeran. "Astaga, Pangeran... Pakaian ini sangat cocok anda gunakan, saya tak menyangka, pakaian sederhana yang saya buat ini akan menjadi karya seni jika anda yang mengenakannya!" ucap Pembantu bernama Chaerin itu, atau sepertinya malah perancang pakaian yang di kenakan Seunghyun?

Pemuda itu hanya menghela nafasnya, ia sudah biasa dengan sanjungan seperti ini. _Well_, ia tak ingin menyombongkan diri. Dilahirkan dengan wajah tampan beraksen oriental campuran dua negara. Apapun yang ia kenakan akan menjadi trend, tak peduli pakaian itu layak atau tidak untuk di kenakan. Seunghyun, mungkin pantas menjadi salah satu Pangeran dengan gelar _Fashionista_.

.

.

* * *

Di sebuah pesisir pantai, terlihat seorang Pemuda yang masih dengan nyaman memejamkan matanya. Terlihat tak berdaya dan seluruh tubuhnya di penuhi dengan luka-luka. _Yeah_, dia adalah Kwon Jiyong. Pemuda Bajak Laut yang di lempar begitu saja dari kapalnya.

Sebenarnya itu demi keselamatannya, tetap saja, harga dirinya mengatakan ini sungguh memalukan. Pemuda Bajak Laut mana yang memiliki wajah jika ia telah di usir dari kapalnya? Bahkan ia tak sempat untuk memperjuangkan kapal itu bersama dengan awak yang lain.

'Dingin...' lenguhnya, ia berusaha bergerak, namun rasanya ngilu luar biasa. 'Sakit... Aku tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku...' batinnya meringis. Suaranya bahkan tak dapat keluar, sungguh ini sangat memalukan.

Bergerak susah, bersuarapun tak mampu. Apakah ini akan menjadi akhirnya? _Well_, akhir yang buruk dan sangat memalukan.

'Ini dimana?' batinnya bertanya, ia sudah tak merasakan gerakan terombang-ambing di laut. Mungkinkah ia sudah berada di sebuah daratan? _Well_, ia bisa merasakan permukaan datar yang keras di bawahnya.

"Ungh..." hanya itu suara yang bisa ia keluarkan. Sepertinya tubuhnya terlalu terbebani jika ia bersuara lebih dari ini. Ingin rasanya ia meminta bantuan, tetapi ia tak tahu, adakah orang di tempat ia terdampar saat ini?

.

.

* * *

"Selamat Pangeran, saya dengar anda akan menikahi Putri dari Negara sebelah, apa benar itu?" sebuah layangan pertanyaan membuat Seunghyun berusaha untuk tidak membentak sang penanya yang berada di hadapannya ini.

Sebuah senyum palsu ia kenakan, _well_, bagaimana ia tak jengkel jika pertanyaan itu terus di layangkan oleh hampir dari tamu undangan Pesta ini? Hei, ia benar-benar jenuh sekarang!

"Ma-Maaf Tuan, Pangeran saat ini kelelahan karena perjalanan jauh dari Istana. Jika anda tak keberatan untuk membiarkan Pangeran beristirahat barang sejenak." Daesung segera menengahi percakapan di dekatnya ini. _Well_, ia sudah hapal dengan apa yang akan terjadi, jika Pria Tua bertubuh tambun itu tetap bertanya-tanya. Dan ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Terlalu menyeramkan untuk di utarakan.

Seunghyun menghela nafasnya, "Aku ingin jalan-jalan di luar, kau tak perlu menemaniku." ucapnya kemudian meninggalkan Daesung di tempat itu. Ia tak peduli apa yang saat ini Daesung ucapkan. Ia benar-benar ingin sendiri, tanpa pengawalan berlebih.

.

Sampailah ia di sini, sebuah pesisir pantai yang tak jauh dari rumah kediaman seseorang yang mengaku sebagai Tuanangannya. _Hell_, ia tak menyetujui pertunangan itu, tak akan pernah!

"Argh! Aku ingin menggantung diriku atau malah Daesung atau mungkin orang lain agar stressku ini hilang!" teriaknya frustasi. Seunghyun mulai mengacak surai kelamnya yang tak tertutupi oleh penutup kain.

Benda itu ia buang begitu saja di tengah perjalanan jalan-jalan kecilnya ini. _Well_, dia tak peduli itu sutra pilihan berhiaskan emas atau tidak. Yang ia inginkan saat ini, udara malam yang sejuk, tenang di temani deburan ombak yang bisa menjernihkan pikirannya. _God damn!_ Ini benar-benar _Heaven_.

Suasana gelap tanpa penerangan di pesisir pantai ini membuat Seunghyun harus memperhatikan langkahnya. Hei, ia bukan orang yang sangat teliti. Jadi, jangan salahkan ia jika ia harus—ah, baru saja akan di katakan ia sudah harus mendapatkan sebuah hadiah cantik dari surga dunia ini.

Ia tak mengetahui jika beberapa meter di hadapannya ini terdapat sesuatu, atau seseorang sebenarnya. Beberapa meter berlalu dan kaki jenjangnya menyandung benda atau orang tersebut dan membuatnya jatuh menerima gravitasi bumi, yang mungkin cukup menyakitkan.

"_Auch! Damn! Shit!_ Siapa yang dengan sengaja meletakkan dahan pohon di tempat seperti ini?!" ucapnya dengan bahasa yang sangat kasar. Jika Daesung mendengarnya, mungkin Pemuda bermata sipit itu akan menangis sejadi-jadinya dan memberikan sebuah les ekstra untuk Seunghyun. 'Mari Berbahasa Dengan Baik dan Benar'

Sesuatu atau seseorang di hadapannya ini bergerak, membuatnya sedikit ketakutan. Asumsinya mengatakan jika di hadapannya ini bukan dahan pohon yang tergeletak, namun, sesuatu yang bisa bergerak, dan mungkin menyerangnya. Gawat! Ia tak mau mati muda dan di tempat seperti ini!

"Ukh..." ucap sesuatu itu.

Seunghyun mengerutkan pandangannya, mendekati sesuatu yang mengakibatkannya jatuh tadi. "Hei? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Sedikit aneh, ia yang jatuh, ia yang harus mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Sesuatu itu bergerak sedikit, mengeluarkan suara rintihan yang membuat Seunghyun kembali berasumsi jika sesuatu atau seseorang itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Hei, kau bisa bergerak? Jika kau manusia, bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu?" ia bertanya pada orang itu, meraba-raba di hadapannya, walau gelap, ia yakin jika orang itu tak jauh darinya. _Gotcha!_ Ia mendapatkannya dan segera menyeret orang itu.

Dari lengan yang tengah ia seret, orang ini tidak terasa lembut atau malah lengannya sedikit berotot. Apakah orang ini seorang Pria? Tetapi, berat tubuhnya terasa ringan. Seretan itu lama-lama berubah menjadi gendongan bagai karung beras.

'Apa-apaan ini? Bukankah dia seorang, Pria? Kenapa tubuhnya terasa ringan?' ia membatin. Berjalan menuju gedung pesta tadi, segera menemui Daesung dan secepat mungkin meninggalkan tempat laknat bernama Pesta Pertunangan.

Semakin ia mendekati gedung itu, ia bisa melihat sosok seseorang yang tengah ia gendong ini. Pakaiannya agak kumal, _well_, mungkin saja ia seorang perantau yang sekarat karena tak mendapat tempat untuk berteduh dan makan. Hal seperti ini memang biasa di negaranya.

Tak ingin ada keributan, Seunghyun mendudukkan orang tersebut di dekat pintu. Pemuda itu memperhatikan seseorang yang ia bawa dari pesisir pantai tadi. Wajahnya lumayan rupawan walau terdapat beberapa lebaman. Sepertinya keadaan Pemuda ini sedang tak bagus, mengingat nafasnya tak beraturan. Apakah orang ini sakit?

'Yang harus ku lakukan saat ini adalah menemui Daesung!' Seunghyun bergegas menuju ketempat Daesung secepat yang ia bisa.

Kedua mata elang Seunghyun akhirnya menemukan sosok yang tengah ia cari. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tengah berbicara dengan seorang Pemuda lain berambut hitam dengan _eye smile_ yang cukup lucu.

"Kang Daesung!" ucap Seunghyun dengan suara beratnya. Kedua kaki jenjangnya berhenti tak terlalu jauh dari kedua Pemuda yang tengah bercengkrama itu.

Daesung menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya, "Ada apa _Hyung_?" tanyanya. Matanya menyiratkan jika ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi, sampai ia melihat kepala Seunghyun yang tak berbalut kain penutup lagi. "Pangeran! Dimana penutup kepalamu? Astaga, jangan sampai kau menghilangkannya atau Chaerin akan membunuhku!" pekiknya. _Well_, ia bisa membayangkan jika Chaerin akan membunuhnya saat itu juga.

"Lupakan penutup kepalaku, kita harus segera pulang!" Seunghyun menarik lengan Daesung. Kembali melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan bangunan mewah ini.

Di lain pihak, Daesung sedikit kecewa harus meninggalkan orang yang tengah berbincang dengannya tadi. Sebuah gerakan dari lawan bicara Daesung tadi ia perhatikan. 'Kantung? Tangan membentuk sebuah perangkat komunikasi?' batinnya.

Ah! Daesung mengerti, ia merogoh kantung celananya dan ada secarik kertas di sana. Beberapa digit angka yang ia asumsikan sebagai sebuah nomor yang dapat ia hubungi. Singkatnya, ini nomor pemuda itu.

.

.

* * *

"Sungguh Pangeran! Ini benar-benar _drive me crazy!_" Daesung mengacak rambutnya, ia melihat seseorang tengah tertidur. Berbantalkan paha Pangeran asuhannya. Bahkan Seunghyun membiarkan hal itu begitu saja! Ini benar-benar membuat Daesung gila! Sejak kapan Seunghyun bisa sebaik itu?

Jari telunjuk Seunghyun tertempel di bibirnya sendiri, menyuarakan suara desisan. Gerakan agar Daesung menutup mulutnya. Dan tentu saja Daesung mematuhinya, atau ia akan langsung di gantung di pohon terdekat kediaman Seunghyun. _Well_, pohon kesukaan Seunghyun adalah pohon kelapa sawit tertinggi di kediaman itu. Jadi, habislah sudah Daesung jika Seunghyun berencana menggantungnya.

"Kau ini sangat cerewet, ya?" Seunghyun mendengus, kesal juga melihat Daesung yang mulutnya sungguh lebar.

Pemuda berambut _Blonde_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sungguh, _Hyung_. Kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Kau tadi bilang hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja, tetapi kau kemudian kembali dan menyeretku, lalu kau memperlihatkan pemuda ini padaku dan terakhir kita berada di mobil ini. Menuju kediaman kedua," ucap Daesung panjang lebar.

Seunghyun mendengus. _Well_, bukan keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan pemuda ini. _Hell_, ia bukan orang yang jahat sampai tega meninggalkan seseorang yang tengah sekarat di pesisir pantai yang dingin, lembab, dan kotor seperti itu.

"_Shut up, Blonde._ Aku yang membawanya, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab tentangnya." Seunghyun menatap kesal pada Daesung. Mengeluarkan hawa-hawa hitam tak mengenakan yang pernah di rasakan Daesung.

'Berisik... apa ada orang di dekatku? Eumh, tempat ini juga sangat nyaman dan hangat...' batin Jiyong. Pemuda itu menyamankan posisinya di pangkuan Seunghyun, walau sedikit gerakan menimbulkan rasa ngilu di seluruh tubuhnya.

Daesung yang melihat pergerakan dari pemuda yang tengah tertidur di pangkuan Seunghyun itu mengernyit. Tak habis pikir, jika Seunghyun akan dengan sangat senang hati membiarkan Pemuda tak di kenal itu tidur di pangkuannya.

'Ada apa dengan _Hyung_?' batin Daesung akhirnya bertanya. '...Aku rasa, ini akan sangat menarik.' Sebuah senyum terkembang di bibir Daesung.

.

.

* * *

"_My heart will never change as time goes  
even if our love has gone away __**–**__  
if its you, that my heart is always wanting  
I'll love forever with you."_

* * *

_._

_To Be Continue_

_._

* * *

A/N:

Sepertinya kebanyakan menggunakan kata Well, Hell dan Yeah. Dan bagian ending terlihat sangat memaksa. Well, aku lupa ada temanya, dan aku sangkutkan di bagian ending itu. Eurm, sorry? Just it.

Bayangkan saja Seunghyun dengan rambut saat ia syuting Iris, sedangkan Jiyong berada di era Fantastic Baby. Daesung dengan rambut blonde dan Youngbae dengan Mohawknya, dan maaf aku tak memasukkan Seungri, karena ia tak ada peran di sini.

15 – Jan – 2013


	2. Chapter 2

A Pirate and Spoiled Arrogant Prince

* * *

.

Kwon Jiyong adalah seorang Pemuda Bajak Laut yang di buang ke laut hingga mencapai sebuah negara di mana seorang Pangeran bernama Choi Seunghyun menemukannya di pesisir pantai. Pertemuan singkat yang sepertinya, membuat keduanya saling jatuh cinta.

.

* * *

Pair : Choi Seunghyun x Kwon Jiyong (TOP x GD)

Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Romance

Rate : M for safe (_implisit_)

Disclaimer : TOP, and GD hanya milik Tuhan, mereka, keluarga dan agensi tempat bernaung. Dan beberapa Cameo yang saya sertakan. Saya hanya meminjam nama untuk cerita ini.

Warning : quick built relationship, OOC, Implisit, bahasa aneh dan sok baku.

* * *

.

~_Enjoy_~

.

* * *

Part Two

.

"GYAAAAAA~~!"

Itu adalah hal yang di lakukan Jiyong pertama kali saat ia berhasil membuka matanya dan menemukan suaranya yang menghilang. _Well_, akhirnya suaranya kembali walau terdengar serak.

Tapi, kesampingkan dulu kesenangan akan kembalinya suaranya itu. _Yeah_, apa lagi yang tak membuat suara Jiyong kembali jika bukan karena seorang Pemuda lain tanpa atasan, di tempat tidur yang sama, dan di ruangan yang sama pula. Tengah tertidur dengan nyamannya, bahkan teriakannya yang tadi tak membangunkannya sama sekali. _Well_, lupakan dengan pemuda di sampingnya yang tak terbangun karena teriakannya. Kenapa? Karena dari arah pintu ia mendengar ketukan dan sebuah suara yang tak ia kenal.

"Maaf Pangeran, saya masuk..." ucap suara tersebut dan bunyi pintu terbuka menguasai indra pendengaran Jiyong.

Pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah, pirang, mata sipit dan wajah oriental. Siapa?

Daesung mengedipkan kedua matanya yang sipit beberapa kali, dan akhirnya senyum terkembang. "Ah, akhirnya anda bangun juga." Daesung mendekati sebuah meja minuman di ujung kamar, mengambil segelas air dan memberikannya pada Pemuda itu.

Jiyong hanya menatapnya, dan mengikuti seluruh pergerakan Daesung.

"Saya kira anda tidak akan bangun, mengingat badan anda yang penuh luka." Daesung memberikan gelas tersebut padanya. "Beruntung tabib rumah kedua ini sedang senggang dan dapat mengobati anda. Jadi, bagaimana keadaan anda saat ini?" tanya Daesung pada akhirnya setelah panjang lebar menceritakan apa yang ada di pikirannya itu.

Jiyong meminum separuh air di dalam gelas itu. Menatap Daesung dan mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali untuk mencerna apa yang tengah di katakan oleh Pemuda itu dan mengangguk, mengerti.

"Untuk kabar, aku sudah baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mengobatiku, dan mungkin saat ini hanya tenggorokanku yang ke—" sebuah suara yang sumpah Jiyong akan merutukinya jika Daesung mentertawakannya.

Wajah Daesung tak terbaca oleh Jiyong, walau sebenarnya Jiyong saat ini sangat malu. Perutnya berbunyi tidak pada tempatnya. "—ring..." sambungnya mengakhiri ucapannya yang tadi terpotong akibat interupsi dari cacing di dalam perutnya.

Pemuda berambut blonde itu terkekeh, lumayan geli juga dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Anda pasti lapar, beruntung tadi saya sudah menyempatkan diri untuk menginstruksikan koki rumah ini untuk membuat sarapan." ucapan Daesung ini membuahkan angin segar untuk Jiyong. Membuat Pemuda dengan perut kelaparan ini tersenyum senang.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya terlihat tak percaya. Namun keraguan itu terhapuskan dari gerakan mengangguk Daesung yang semakin membuatnya sangat senang.

"Baiklah, untuk sekarang, yang harus anda lakukan adalah membersihkan diri." Kembali gerakan menepuk kedua tangan itu di lakukan. Dan beberapa pembantu masuk kedalam bersama dengan dua pasang pakaian terusan yang selalu di kenakan oleh Seunghyun.

"_Omo_~! Siapa gerangan pemuda berambut hitam nan _kyeopta_ ini?" ucap Sandara sesaat setelah ia memasuki kamar Seunghyun. Daesung hanya bisa menghela nafasnya sedangkan wajah Jiyong memerah mendengar pujian itu.

Baru saja Daesung akan menjawab pertanyaan Sandara, sebuah pertanyaan lain terlintas di pikirannya. Dia belum tahu nama Pemuda itu, 'kan?

"Oh, benar juga... nama saya, Kang Daesung, bisa anda panggil dengan Daesung saja." Pemuda bersurai _Blonde_ itu tersenyum, membuat mata sipitnya kian menyipit, ia juga tak lupa menambahkan gerakan _honorific_ miliknya.

Jiyong menatap segala gerakan yang di lakukan Daesung, 'Apa ini cara mereka berkenalan?' batin Jiyong bertanya dan pada akhirnya mengikuti apa yang di lakukan Pemuda _Blonde_ itu. "Namaku Kwon Jiyong, panggil saja Jiyong."

Asyik dengan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, Jiyong, Daesung dan beberapa Pembantu di sana tak menyadari jika Seunghyun telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Itu cukup buruk, mengingat emosi Seunghyun yang agak labil di pagi hari saat ia bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Alasannya sih hanya satu, 'Kalian mengganggu Tidur Nyenyakku.'

Sebuah gerakan di tempat tidur tak di rasakan Jiyong hingga dua buah lengan melingkari pinggang rampingnya. "Berisik..." hanya itu yang di keluhkan oleh orang yang tengah tertidur itu.

Tunggu, dimana emosi labilnya di pagi hari? Dimana teriakan yang dapat menulikan telinga itu saat tidurnya terganggu? Dimana alasan aneh yang sering di ucapkan oleh Seunghyun itu? Kenapa semua yang biasa di lakukan oleh Pangeran Arogan nan Manja itu tak satupun terjadi? Demi Tuhan, jika dirinya tak berada di kamar Seunghyun saat ini, ia pasti akan berteriak sangat keras. Bertanya mengapa Seunghyun hari ini sangat berbeda.

"..._Hyung,_ apa aku sedang bermimpi?" setelah bertanya seperti itu, Daesung mendapat tamparan keras dari Sandara. _Well_, Sandara ingin membantu meyakinkan Daesung.

.

.

* * *

Saat ini keduanya berada di ruangan Seunghyun, jika kalian ingin tahu siapa dua orang itu, sepertinya kalian sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. _Yeah_, Seunghyun dan Jiyong. Pangeran Arogan nan Manja dan Bajak Laut penyendiri.

"Eumh, kudengar dari Daesung... kaulah yang menolongku, apa itu benar?" Jiyong terlihat sangat gugup. Mereka juga duduk agak berjauhan, itu semua karena Jiyong takut, Seunghyun akan melakukan hal tak terduga seperti yang tadi padi di lakukan Pemuda itu padanya.

Seperti biasa, Seunghyun tengah menikmati buah-buahan yang di suapkan oleh beberapa selir panggilan miliknya ini. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Jiyong, toh pasti Daesung sudah menceritakan segala yang Pemuda _Blonde_ itu ketahui atau mungkin setidaknya kesimpulan dari ceritanya.

Sebuah anggur kembali di suapkan, Seunghyun mengunyah buah manis tersebut dan menelannya. Pemuda itu mengganti posisinya, duduk kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Jiyong. Tak lupa ia juga mengusir selir-selirnya itu.

Tangan besar nan hangat itu bisa di rasakan oleh kulit Jiyong. Ah, sepertinya ia kenal dengan sensasi hangat ini. Sama seperti kemarin malam. Ya, tanpa Seunghyun menjawab pertanyaan Jiyong, sepertinya Pemuda itu bisa menebaknya.

"Kudengar namamu Kwon Jiyong?" ucap Seunghyun. Tangannya mengunci dagu Jiyong agar tak bergerak lebih dari ini.

Mungkin tanpa kuncian pada dagunya, Pemuda bernama Jiyong itu tak akan pernah bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Seunghyun. Pemuda di hadapannya ini begitu tampan, begitu sempurna dan begitu ah, membuatnya mabuk kedalam sosoknya, tubuhnya, segala apapun yang melekat pada Seunghyun.

Dengan paksa, Jiyong menelan salivanya. Rasanya seperti ada yang menayumbat tenggorokkannya. "_N-Ne_..." suaranya bahkan terdengar seperti suara cekikan.

Seunghyun terkekeh, merasa sedikit kasihan pada Jiyong. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Ji..." ucapnya seduktif sekali. Pemuda itu bahkan berani mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jiyong dan bermain dengan telinga pemuda itu. Area yang sensitif bagi sang Pemuda.

"Hhh~" lenguhan itu keluar begitu saja. Akibat tak percaya, Jiyong bahkan membungkam bibirnya sendiri. Takut suara itu akan ia keluarkan lagi.

"Kau sensitif di telinga, Ji?" Seunghyun meniup telinga Jiyong kembali. Membuat bulu kuduk Jiyong kian meremang.

Tidak hanya tiupan, bahkan Seunghyun telah berani menghisap dan menjilat telinga Jiyong begitu saja. Bagai kemenangan menjadi milik Pemuda bertatapan tajam itu, Jiyong terlihat tidak menolak apa yang di lakukannya sedari tadi. Tak ayal membuat Seunghyun kembali memberanikan dirinya untuk melakukan hal lebih. Terbukti dari kedua tangannya yang telah melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja yang telah di kenakan oleh Pemuda Bajak Laut itu.

Ingin rasanya Jiyong mendorong tubuh Pemuda yang lebih besar darinya ini. Namun tubuhnya terlalu kaku, otak dengan tubuh seperti tidak sinkron. Ia ingin menolak, tetapi tak bisa. Jiyong terlalu tenggelam pada dua berlian kelam milik Seunghyun.

Memperhatikan keadaan Jiyong saat ini, Pangeran Arogan nan Manja itu menyeringai. Memperlihatkan seringai kejam yang cukup membuat Jiyong merinding. "Kenapa, Ji? Dari tadi kau diam saja..." kedua tangannya mulai menyusup. Menyentuh tiap jengkal tubuh bagian atas Pemuda Bajak Laut itu.

Tak ada penolakan semakin membuat Seunghyun merasa senang dan semakin berani. Pemuda bersurai kelam itu mendekatkan rupanya ke rupa Jiyong. Mengeliminasi jarak di antara keduanya hingga dua bibir lembut itu saling bersentuhan. Manis, lembut dan menggoda.

Seunghyun memperdalam ciuman mereka, menekan tengkuk Jiyong. Lidah saling berbalas, saliva tercampur di dalam rongga mulut Jiyong, mengalir bagai sungai berarus kecil di sudut Pemuda yang lebih kecil itu.

Satu persatu helai kain yang membungkus kedua tanggal, terlempar ketengah kamar. Dua tubuh tanpa helai kain merangkak menuju kenikmatan dunia. Derit tempat tidur yang bergesekan dengan dinding dan lantai serta desahan yang di keluarkan keduanya menjadi melodi yang harmonis. Peluh bagai membanjiri kedua tubuh mereka selama melakukan kegiatan panas itu.

"A-aaahhh~! Eungh!" desahan terus terdengar. "Aku—aku, akuh... hhh~"

"Keluarkan saja Ji~"

Dua teriakan saling memanggil nama, itu menjadi puncak kegiatan mereka. Dengan nafas terengah dan tempat tidur yang tak karuan lagi kedua Pemuda itu mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

Dengan baik hati Seunghyun mengambil selimut yang telah tersebar di penjuru ruangan. Menyelimuti Jiyong dan dirinya, saat ia menyadari jika pemuda itu telah jatuh terlelap –terlihat sangat lelah sekali.

Tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Seunghyun mengikuti jejak Jiyong yang tertidur di sampingnya. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang memang sudah sangat lelah.

.

.

* * *

"_Hyung! Aish,_ ini benar-benar akan gawat!" suara Daesung bergema di dalam ruangan itu.

Bagaimana ia bisa santai saja saat keinginannya membangunkan sang Pangeran ternyata membuahkan pemandangan yang sangat, _well_, berbahaya. Bagaimana jika Raja datang kemari dan melihat anaknya telah melakukan hubungan Suami-Istri dengan Pemuda yang tak memiliki status apapun?

Jika Raja sedang baik hati, mungkin dirinya –Daesung– hanya akan di marahi selama kurang lebih... yeah, mungkin 2 hari 2 malam berturut-turut. Jika sedang kejam? _Well_, mungkin ia akan tinggal nama. Ingat tentang Pangeran yang hobi menggantung orang? Itu sebenarnya menurun dari sang Raja. _Like Father, Like Son._

Seunghyun tengah duduk, tanpa pakaian yang menghiasi tubuh sempurnanya. Hanya sebuah selimut tebal yang menutupi bagian bawah saja. Sedangkan, Jiyong sudah mengenakan kembali pakaiannya. Pemuda itu tengah duduk di sebelah Seunghyun seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Perasaannya ini campuran antara malu, kesal, senang dan... ragu.

Merenggangkan badannya, Seunghyun kemudian menguap, sepertinya dirinya masih terlalu mengantuk. "Jadi, hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?" ucapnya malas.

Daesung menatapnya dengan pandangan frustasi, jika Seunghyun bukan Pangeran, sekali lagi, ia pasti akan mencekik Pemuda itu dan ia akan menggantungnya di pohon tertinggi kediaman ini. "_Hyung_, ayolah! Kau sudah memiliki tunangan! _Well_, walau kau tak setuju, Raja tetap memilihkan seorang tunangan untuk anda." Daesung berbicara, melipat kedua tangannya, terlihat tak ingin di bantah.

Seunghyun menatapnya kesal, "Sudah ku katakan aku tak ingin bertunangan. Katakan pada si Tua itu jika aku-tak-tertarik."

Jiyong menatap keduanya bingung. Yang ia pertanyakan adalah, tunangan, apa itu tunangan?

"Erm... jika aku boleh tahu, tunangan itu... apa?" sebuah pertanyaan keluar begitu saja dari bibir Pemuda itu. Sejak kecil ia sudah bertualang di lautan membuatnya tak familiar dengan kata-kata sulit seperti itu.

Daesung dan Seunghyun menatap Jiyong dan kemudian saling berpandangan. Sepertinya arti tatapan Seunghyun mengatakan jika Daesung harus menjelaskan hal menyusahkan seperti itu kepada Pemuda di sampingnya ini.

Berdeham untuk memulai, Daesung berkata, "_Well_, Jiyong... kau yakin kau tak tahu tunangan itu apa?" tanyanya dengan nada berhati-hati. Namun kemudian ia melihat Jiyong mengangguk, dan mendesah lelah. Pemuda di hadapannya ini sepertinya sudah salah jaman.

Mau tak mau Daesung menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, kemudian kembali berdeham dan memulai penjelasan singkat yang mungkin dapat langsung di pahami. "Tunangan adalah, calon pendamping hidup kelak. Seperti, sebelum menikah, Pangeran harus bertunangan dulu dengan seorang Gadis dari keluarga terpandang yang setara dengannya."

"Dan tidak ada seorang pun Gadis atau bahkan Wanita yang setara denganku..." potong Seunghyun mencibir. Terlihat tak terima sekali jika ia yang harus menjadi contohnya.

Kedua berlian coklat milik Jiyong melebar, sebenarnya tak di sadari oleh Seunghyun dan Daesung karena keduanya tengah ribut sendiri dengan cibiran masing-masing.

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukannya tadi..." ucap Jiyong berbisik. Membuat Daesung dan Seunghyun kembali memperhatikan Jiyong dengan tatapan tanya. Pemuda Bajak Laut itu menatap Seunghyun dengan pandangan sedih, "Jika kau sudah memiliki tunangan, kenapa kau melakukan hal itu padaku?!" kali ini Jiyong meninggikan suaranya. Memukul kasar dada Seunghyun dan menampar Pemuda itu dengan keras. Daesung hanya menatapnya dengan wajah shock, 'Oh, tidak...'

Tak sempat Pemuda bersurai kelam itu mencerna apa yang di lakukan Jiyong, Pemuda Bajak Laut itu telah lari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Berlari dengan tertatih, ia juga menahan rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya. Ia menangis, walau ia tak ingin. Entah kenapa ia terlalu sedih mendengar kenyataan ini.

Ia memberikan keperawanan atau malah keperjakaannya kepada Pemuda brengsek yang telah bertunangan? Ingin rasanya waktu berputar, kembali ke hari di mana ia tak harus bertemu dengan Pemuda rupawan yang telah menolongnya itu.

'Aku... membencimu, Choi Seunghyun!'

.

.

* * *

"Kang Daesung, aku bersumpah akan membabat habis rambut pirangmu dan menggantungmu di pohon kelapa sawit kebanggaanku itu jika Jiyong tak segera di temukan!" sebuah ancaman yang terdengar manis di pendengaran Daesung di keluarkan bagai ultimatum penuh cinta dari Seunghyun.

Daesung tersenyum lemah, keduanya berlari kadang berjalan atau berhenti sekedar untuk bernafas dan beristirahat barang sejenak. Sejak dari tadi, _well_, sekitar dua jam yang lalu keduanya melakukan hal yang sama. Lari—jalan—berhenti. Mencari kemana perginya Jiyong.

Makian bahkan ancaman di keluarkan Seunghyun hanya untuk Daesung yang telah sukses membuat dirinya di benci oleh Jiyong. Entah sejak kapan ia sangat peduli kepada Jiyong yang baru dua hari yang lalu ia temui. Apakah ini yang di namakan '**Jatuh Cinta**'? Jika ya, pasti ini cinta pertama Seunghyun yang paling buruk! Dan di perburuk oleh Daesung. _Awesome_.

"_Hyung_, ayolah... aku tak tahu jika ini akan terjadi. Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengobati tamparan di pipimu?" ucap Daesung semelas mungkin. Nafasnya mulai tercekat, tenggorokannya mengering karena terus berlari.

Seunghyun menghela nafasnya berat, menghapus jejak keringat yang mengalir dari dahi hingga pipinya. "Kau—akan—terima—akibatnya—Kang—Daesung." Kembali langkah Pemuda bersurai kelam itu melangkah, menyusuri kediamannya yang sangat wow, luasnya hanya untuk mencari seorang Pemuda yang entah berada dimana sekarang.

Daesung meringis, jika Jiyong tak di temukan hari ini. Dirinya yakin besok atau lusa dirinya hanya akan tinggal nama saja. Sekelebat bayangan mengalihkan pandangan Daesung. Pemuda berambut _Blonde_ itu lantas menghampiri arah bayangan tepat di semak-semak bagian pojok halaman ini.

Dengan penasaran, Daesung lantas menyibak semak-semak tersebut dan ia melihat Pemuda Bajak Laut itu. Ah, dia ada di sini! Ia tak akan tinggal nama esok hari!

Pemuda bersurai _Blonde_ itu menepuk pundak Jiyong, "Akhirnya kau di temukan juga..." ucapnya dengan tarikan nafas rasa syukur. Ia bisa melihat Jiyong menoleh kepadanya, Pemuda itu tengah menangis? "Eh?! Kau kenapa? Ada yang terluka?" tanya Daesung khawatir.

Bisa gawat jika Pemuda di hadapannya terduga memiliki luka kecil atau cukup serius. Mungkin memang Seunghyun tak mengatakan apapun tentang '**Luka**'. Tapi tetap saja, jika ia menemukan Pemuda bersurai hitam yang agak panjang sebelah ini dalam keadaan terluka, ia akan kembali di hantui dengan '**Tinggal Nama**' itu. '_Oh, My God_...'

Daesung dapat menghela nafas dengan rasa syukur kembali saat ia melihat Jiyong yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Menandakan ia baik-baik saja. Kemudian Pemuda itu menghapus jejak air matanya, ia menyuruh Daesung untuk duduk, agar tak ketahuan.

"Aku harap kau tak berisik, aku tak ingin bertemu dengan orang mesum itu!" Jiyong duduk memeluk kedua lututnya, "Aku merasa seperti seorang pelacur..." ucapnya dengan suara serak. Ia juga kembali terisak saat mengucapkan frase tersebut.

Pemuda bersurai _Blonde_ hanya bisa membelalakkan kedua matanya yang tetap saja sipit. Ingin rasanya ia ikut berteriak, tetapi jika ia melakukan hal itu, mungkin saja Seunghyun akan menemukan mereka dan Jiyong tak akan mengatakan alasan Pemuda itu menyendiri disini sambil menangis. 'Demi Youngbae-_Hyung_ yang ku rindukan... apakah bersembunyi disini bersama orang ini dan membohongi Seunghyun-_Hyung_ tidak akan menjadi masalah besar?'

"Hiks... bagaimana ini? Aku jatuh cinta padanya, dia cinta pertamaku, tetapi... ukh!" suara serak itu kembali beralasan. _Aish_, ini lah yang membuat Daesung semakin merasa bersalah.

Mengacak rambut adalah kegiatan yang sedang Daesung lakukan. Pemuda itu benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang, ia hanya ingin membantu menjelaskan malah mendapat hal seperti ini. _Well_, Raja memang akan marah dengan ini semua, tetapi jika masalah cinta, _hell_, tak akan ada yang bisa melarangnya.

"_Mianhae_..." ucap Daesung merasa bersalah. Jiyong menatap Daesung dengan pandangan bertanya. "_Mianhae_, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini..." ucapnya kembali.

"Ini bukan—"

Daesung menggeleng, "Ini salahku, seharusnya aku tak berkata seperti itu. _Well_, sebenarnya, _Hyung_ sudah berkali-kali menolak pertunangan itu." Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya, entah ini benar atau ia salah, tetapi coba saja dulu? "Mungkin saja sebenarnya _Hyung_ menyukaimu, makanya ia melakukan hal seperti itu denganmu."

"Kau mengatakan apa, Kang Daesung..." sebuah suara bertekanan dan sangat di kenal oleh Daesung membuat Pemuda bersurai _Blonde_ itu harus menegakkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Daesung menolehkan kepalanya, dan benar saja apa yang ia pikirkan. Choi Seunghyun, Pemuda dengan julukan Pangeran Arogan nan Manja itu tengah berdiri dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. '_Oh, My God_...' batin Daesung ketakutan.

"_Hyung_... ini..."

"Kwon Jiyong!" kedua mata kelam Seunghyun menitik beratkan pada sosok Pemuda bersurai hitam dengan sisi yang lain lebih panjang itu.

"Ukh... jangan mendekat!" balasnya ketus. Memunggungi Seunghyun, terlihat tak berani untuk menatap Pemuda Arogan itu.

Menghela nafasnya, Daesung berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi dua Pemuda yang telah jatuh cinta itu. Sebelum menghilang dari hadapan keduanya, Daesung sempat menepuk pundak Seunghyun pelan dan memberinya seulas senyum dan kedipan mata tanda Pemuda itu tak perlu takut.

"Ah... Kang Daesung, kau benar-benar orang yang baik~" Pemuda itu tersenyum, melangkah kakinya meninggalkan dua Pemuda itu. "Aku merindukan Youngbae-_Hyung_..."

.

Seunghyun mendekati Pemuda Bajak Laut itu, mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dan menarik hingga menjauhi wajahnya yang tertutup dengan kedua tangan tadi. "Dengar, aku ingin berbicara..."

"Tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan!" Jiyong mencoba menarik kedua tangannya. Namun nihil, usahanya sia-sia, cengkraman tangan Seunghyun kian menguat di tiap kali Jiyong mencoba untuk melepaskan.

"Dengarkan dulu!" dan saat itulah ia bisa melihat Jiyong terdiam, sepertinya Pemuda itu dalam keadaan antara kaget, takut dan tak suka. Seunghyun menghela nafasnya, akhirnya Pemuda di hadapannya ini diam mendengarkannya.

Kembali suara helaan terdengar, kali ini dari Jiyong. Kedua tangannya ia biarkan terus di genggam oleh Seunghyun, ia hanya bisa pasrah. "Baiklah, cepat katakan." Jiyong berucap, namun kedua matanya menghindari pandangan Pemuda di hadapannya.

Sebuah kecupan hangat ia terima saat ia tak memperhatikan gerak gerik Pemuda di hadapannya. Ia terlihat kesal namun rasa kesal itu menghilang, menguap entah kemana saat ia melihat senyuman dari Seunghyun. Ia merasa aneh, baru kali ini –dalam waktu dua hari hampir tiga hari– ia melihat Seunghyun tersenyum.

Hei, Seunghyun sangat jarang tersenyum! Paling tidak senyum yang sering ia perlihatkan hanya senyum mengejek atau menyeringai kejam. _Well_, tak ada yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum terkurung di tempat seperti ini.

"Ji, aku menyukaimu. _Saranghae_." Seunghyun berucap, seulas senyum terlihat sedari tadi. Membuat Pemuda itu terlihat lebih tampan, entahlah, ini benar-benar berbeda dengan Seunghyun yang beberapa hari ini ia lihat. "Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" tapi sepertinya sifatnya tetap tak bisa di hilangkan.

Mendengus kesal, dan mengerucutkan bibirnya menjadi ekspresi Jiyong kali ini. "Jawaban apa?" ia kesal juga di paksa menjawab hal memalukan yang tadi di ucapkan oleh Seunghyun.

_Well_, Seunghyun mengatakan perasaannya dengan membunuh rasa malunya, dan ini yang ia dapat? _Great_. "Apanya yang jawaban apa? Hei, aku sudah mengatakan aku menyukaimu, tapi kau malah seperti itu." Kedua tangan Seunghyun mengacak surai kelam miliknya sendiri, terlihat stress sekali.

Jiyong terkekeh, kemudain memeluk Pemuda di depannya ini. "Hyunie..." lirihnya masih memeluk Pemuda itu. Seunghyun membalas pelukan yang di berikan oleh Pemuda Bajak Laut, mengusap punggung Pemuda itu lembut.

"Hm?" sahutnya.

"_Nado, nado Saranghae_..." bisiknya di telinga Pemuda yang tengah membalas pelukannya itu.

Kaku, tiba-tiba tubuh yang membalas pelukannya itu diam tak bergerak. "Be-Benarkah?" tanyanya seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Namun keraguan itu menghilang saat ia mengendurkan pelukan mereka, ia melihat senyuman dari Pemuda itu.

Sebuah kecupan lembut di berikan Jiyong pada Seunghyun. Dalam sekali tarik, Pemuda bersurai kelam itu memperdalam ciuman mereka, tangannya menekan tengkuk Jiyong dan lidahnya beraksi, bahkan bibir mereka saling melumat.

Kedua tangan cepat Pemuda bersurai kelam itu membuka satu persatu kancing Jiyong, namun kemudian tangan itu tertahan saat akan melepas pakaian yang di kenakan Pemuda Bajak Laut itu. "Aku tak mau melakukannya di luar."

Seunghyun menyeringai. Kedua tangannya berpindah tempat, untuk menggendong Jiyong dan membawa Pemuda itu ke kamar mereka.

Pintu besar itu tertutup rapat, menyisakan keingintahuan apa gerangan yang mereka lakukan dengan suara desahan dan deritan yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut. _Well, keep the best at the end._

* * *

.

-_The End_-

_._

* * *

_Oh, really? This is Omake!_

"Sungguh, mereka tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu di waktu malam saja kah?" ucap Daesung merana. Ini kesalahannya, kenapa ia mau saja memiliki ruang kerja di samping kamar Seunghyun.

_Well_, bukan berarti kamar Seunghyun sempit hingga suara-suara desahan itu terdengar hingga ruang kerja Daesung. Tapi, ayolah... di ruangan Seunghyun terdapat kamera pengintai agar Daesung bisa memperhatikan apa yang di lakukan oleh Pemuda itu. Dan, sepertinya ini kesalahan besar.

Dengan tenaga terakhir Daesung mematikan tayangan untuk rating 20 tahun keatas itu. Menyisakan tangis pilu seorang Kang Daesung yang masih sendiri. _Well_, Youngbae-_Hyung_ yang ia rindukan ternyata telah menikah dengan seseorang. Ah, hidup ini benar-benar sangat menyebalkan!

"Ukh, aku pasti akan mendapat pasangan... dan tak perlu mengurusi _Hyung_ yang merepotkan seperti dia!" ucap Daesung menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

"Hyunie..." panggil Pemuda Bajak Laut itu di samping Seunghyun. Hanya di balas dengan 'Hm?' lirih.

Suara kekehan terdengar dari Jiyong, _well_, kegiatan mereka tadi benar-benar membuat mereka lelah. Tak salah jika Seunghyun saat ini pasti tengah mengantuk dan menunggu ia kembali berbicara. "_Ani_, tidurlah... kau pasti lelah..." ucapnya mengakhiri. Ia merasakan Seunghyun menarik selimut hingga batas leher Jiyong dan mengecup bibir beserta dahi Pemuda itu singkat.

.

.

* * *

"_My heart will never change as time goes  
even if our love has gone away __**–**__  
if its you, that my heart is always wanting  
I'll love forever with you."_

* * *

.

-_The End_-

.

* * *

A/N:

Sepertinya kebanyakan menggunakan kata Well, Hell dan Yeah. Dan bagian ending terlihat sangat memaksa. Well, aku lupa ada temanya, dan aku sangkutkan di bagian ending itu. Eurm, sorry? Just it.

And, this is it~ Rate M Implisit yang akhirnya ada, dan akhirnya fanfic ini update… terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan mianhae atas keterlambatannya~ ^^

Thanks fo all reader

Cho Rin Ae | Sasunata chan | Qhia503 | elen lee | Augesteca | MJ | Couphie | Miharu Koyama | TaTaBiTOP | kutunakal | ajib4ff | Yui the devil | Mrs. LittleGameGyu


End file.
